Jamie Szantyr
Jamie Szantyr is a professional wrestler currently signed to TNA Wrestling, where she competes under the name Velvet Sky. She is one of the original founding members of The Beautiful People. 'Background' Szantyr made her professional wrestling debut in 2003, working on the independent circuit under the names Talia Doll, Miss Talia and Talia Madison. She would also form a tag team called T&A with April Hunter. She would make her way to World Xtreme Wrestling, where she would win her first Women's Championship with the organization in 2004. 'WWE' Between 2005 and 2006, Szantyr would make some appearances for the World Wrestling Entertainment organization, as an extra for JBL's Celebration of Excellence party. She would also compete on Sunday Night Heat, ''losing to Victoria. Szantyr would also try out for the 2007 Diva Search, but would not make the final cut. 'Independents' Jamie would win the Defiant Pro Wrestling's Women's Championship in 2006. She would also wrestle for Women's Extreme Wrestling. She would hold the Women's Championship there as well. 'TNA Wrestling' Szantyr would make her debut in TNA in 2007, when the company began to build up its Knockouts Division. She would debut under the name Talia Madison and compete in the battle royal for the first-ever TNA Knockout's Championship. At the December pay-per-view ''Turning Point, Talia, now named Velvet Sky, teamed up with Angelina Love to form "Velvet Love Entertainment", now known as The Beautiful People. March 2007 would see both Velvet and Angelina becoming heels. They would compete in battle royals and Queen of the Cage matches, but they would not be victorious. They would also introduce the "paper bag" treatment, by covering the faces of their opponents with paper bags to "hide their ugliness". They would also bring in independent wrestler Moose, but she did not last long with them, as she left the company after suffering injury. Velvet Sky would win a Knockouts battle royal to face then-Champion Taylor Wilde, but she would be unsuccessful in capturing the title. They would soon team up with "Cute Kip", who they considered to be their "fashionist". In 2009, Velvet and Angelina brought Madison Rayne into the fold, making the Beautiful People a trio. Multiple losses would see Velvet and Angelina kick Madison out of the Beautiful People, but she would not be gone for long. Angelina and Velvet would compete in the tournament to crown the TNA Knockouts Tag Champions, but Angelina had to take a leave of absence from TNA to work on her visa issues (Angelina is Canadian). Madison would be welcomed back into the Beautiful People, but Madison and Velvet would lose in the finals to the team of Sarita and Taylor Wilde. Velvet and Madison would then bring Lacey Von Erich into the fold, once again making the Beautiful People a trio. . In 2010, Velvet Sky would receive a title shot, thanks to the LockBox challenge. She would be unsuccessful in obtaining the Knockouts Championship, but she was feuding with the returning Angelina Love, who had turned on the Beautiful People. In the summer of 2010, Velvet Sky began hinting at turning face, while Madison was a full-fledged heel. She would turn face by helping Angelina Love against Madison's "masked woman". At No Surrender, Velvet would defeat Madison in a singles match. Lacey Von Erich would leave Madison and team up with Angelina and Velvet before leaving the promotion all together. In October 2010, Sky would enter a feud with Sarita, who she had difficulties defeating. She would be attacked by Sarita, taking her out of the tournament for the TNA Knockouts Tag Championships. She would be replaced by Winter. With her career on the line, Velvet would finally defeat Sarita. In April 2011, Angelina Love would turn heel and join with Winter, attacking Velvet Sky and closing the chapter on the Beautiful People, making Velvet Sky a singles competitor. Velvet Sky feuded with Angelina and Winter, proclaiming her desire to become TNA Knockout's Champion. She would also find herself attacked by returning Knockouts Jacqueline and ODB. She would find allies in the returning Knockouts Brooke Tessmacher and Traci Brooks. 'AAA' As part of a deal between TNA and Mexico's AAA, Velvet Sky has been appearing with the organization, teaming with various Knockouts to take on their talents. 'Other Names In Professional Wrestling' *Velvet Sky *Talia Madison *Miss Talia *Talia Doll *Talia 'Signatures and Finishers' *Blonde Ambition *Re-Talia-Tion *Beauty Mark *Skyliner *Snap DDT *Makeover *Hollering Elbow *Double Russian Legsweep *Double Straightjacket Sleeper Slam *Double DDT 'Wrestlers Managed' *The Brain Surgeons *Simon Diamond *Romeo Roselli *Matt Striker *John Walters *Alere Little Feather *Jason Knight *Angelina Love *Cute Kip *Madison Rayne Category:T&A Category:TNA Category:Knockouts Category:World Xtreme Wrestling Category:WXW Women's Champion Category:WWE Category:Diva Search Category:Defiant Pro Wrestling Women's Championship Category:Defiant Pro Wrestling Category:Women's Extreme Wrestling Category:WEW Women's Champion Category:Velvet Love Entertainment Category:The Beautiful People Category:AAA